Jonas Jerebko
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Jerebko during a Celtics game in 2016 |- No. 8 – Boston Celtics |- Position | Small forward |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Kinna, Sweden |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Swedish |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 231 lbs (105 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2009 / Round: 2 / Pick: 39th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- Playing career |2006-present |- Career history |- |2005-2006 |Borås Basket |- |2006-2007 |Plannja Basket |- |2007-2009 |Angelico Biella |- |2009-2015 |Detroit Pistons |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2010) *Basketligan champion (2007) |} Jonas Jerebko (born March 2, 1987) is a Swedish professional basketball player for the Boston Celtics of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was selected with the 39th overall pick in the second round of the 2009 NBA draft by the Detroit Pistons, becoming the second Swedish-born basketball player (after Miles Simon) to be selected in the NBA draft. Early life As a child growing up in Sweden, Jerebko was involved in many sports, but basketball was what he was best at. Having parents who played basketball was a good thing for Jerebko, because there was very little interest in the game among his friends. In 2005, Jerebko signed to play basketball at the University of Buffalo in his father's hometown. Ultimately, he gave up a basketball scholarship for a professional career. Professional career Europe (2005–2009) Jerebko began his career playing with second-tiered Swedish club Borås Basket in the 2005–06 season, before joining first-tiered Swedish club Plannja Basket for the 2006–07 season. He averaged 20.0 points, 11.6 rebounds and 2.6 blocks in 19 games for Borås, and 10.0 points and 5.0 rebounds in 22 games for Plannja. In 2007, Jerebko moved to Italy where he joined Angelico Biella, playing for the club for two seasons. Detroit Pistons (2009–2015) In May 2009, ESPN analyst Fran Fraschilla considered Jerebko one of the top five European prospects in the 2009 NBA draft. He was subsequently selected with the 39th overall pick by the Detroit Pistons, becoming the second Swedish national player to be selected in the NBA, after the Swedish-born American Miles Simon. His career in the NBA got off to a rough-and-tumble start; in a preseason game, Jerebko was accused of punching NBA veteran Jamaal Magloire in the face. Both players were suspended for the opening game of the regular season game for the ensuing fight. Jerebko's hustle and determination early on in 2009–10 made him a fan favorite. He was selected as a member of the Rookie Team as part of the 2010 Rookie Challenge and Youth Jam during the NBA All-Star Weekend. He appeared in 80 games (73 starts) for the Pistons as a rookie, averaging 9.3 points (.481 FG, .313 3FG), 6.0 rebounds, 0.7 assists and 0.99 steals in 27.9 minutes per game. He was among NBA rookie leaders ranked third in rebounds (6.0 rpg), fourth in blocks (0.36 bpg), fifth in minutes (27.9 mpg), eighth in steals (0.99 spg), 10th in scoring (9.3 ppg) and T-18 in assists (0.7 apg). His 73 games as a starter ranks second in franchise history amongst rookies behind Kelly Tripucka who started all 82 games during the 1981–82 season. On October 5, 2010, Jerebko strained his right Achilles' tendon in a preseason game against the Miami Heat. He subsequently missed the entire 2010–11 season. On December 9, 2011, Jerebko re-signed with the Pistons on four-year deal. Boston Celtics (2015–present) On February 19, 2015, Jerebko was traded, along with Luigi Datome, to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Tayshaun Prince. On July 9, 2015, Jerebko re-signed with the Celtics. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 80 || 73 || 27.9 || .481 || .313 || .710 || 6.0 || .7 || 1.0 || .4 || 9.3 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 64 || 13 || 22.9 || .468 || .302 || .806 || 4.8 || .7 || .6 || .3 || 8.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 49 || 2 || 18.2 || .449 || .301 || .773 || 3.8 || .9 || .8 || .2 || 7.7 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 64 || 0 || 11.6 || .471 || .419 || .729 || 2.7 || .6 || .3 || .1 || 4.2 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Detroit | 46 || 0 || 15.3 || .460 || .368 || .861 || 3.1 || .9|| .6 || .2 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Boston | 29 || 0 || 18.2 || .431 || .406 || .833 || 4.8 || 1.0 || .7 || .2 || 7.1 |- | align="left" | | align="left" | Boston | 78 || 0 || 15.1 || .413 || .398 || .782 || 3.7 || .8 || .3 || .3 || 4.4 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 410 || 88 || 18.9 || .458 || .353 || .766 || 4.2 || .8 || .6 || .3 || 6.7 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2015 | align="left" | Boston | 4 || 0 || 17.0 || .333 || .000 || .500 || 3.5 || .3 || .5 || .3 || 2.8 |- | align="left" | 2016 | align="left" | Boston | 6''' || '''4 || 27.0 || .478 || .318 || .800 || 6.8 || 1.7 || .3 || .7 || 9.2 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 10 || 4 || 23.0 || .443 || .269 || .714 || 5.5 || 1.1 || .4 || .5 || 6.6 National team career Jerebko debuted for the Swedish national team as an 18-year-old, and has since played for them at the 2013 EuroBasket. Personal life Jerebko is the son of former Syracuse forward Chris Jerebko, a Russian American who played professionally in Sweden with Borås Basket for five seasons before settling in that country. Jerebko's mother also played basketball professionally. On August 26, 2016, Chris Badawi and Christopher "MonteCristo" Mykles sold Renegades, an Esports organisation featuring a Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and Call of Duty team, to Jerebko.Boston Celtics player buys Renegades See also * * List of European basketball players in the United States References External links *Jonas Jerebko at legabasket.it See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Swedish basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Former International basketball players Category:Players drafted in 2009 Category:Born in 1987